1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques for browsing data stored in a file storage on a local network protected by a firewall with a mobile terminal or the like used by a user outside are known. For example, techniques for enabling a user to browse data stored in a file storage with a mobile terminal or the like used by the user outside via a relay server that relays the data are widely known. A workflow function to add a predetermined setting to a file server in advance, thereby automatically performing processing on the basis of the predetermined setting when data is stored in a specific file path, is also known. A stamp function (image addition function) to add a predetermined image to data being browsed is also known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-129093, for example, discloses a technique for arranging and displaying a chat region that holds text and a graphics region that holds graphic objects on a common electronic canvas of a display screen.
The conventional technique, however, fails to cause the image addition function and the workflow function to link. To notify other persons that a user impresses a stamp indicating approval of data on the data, for example, the user needs to inform the other persons of the information by an instant message, an e-mail, or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-301575 discloses a stamped document preparation and circulation system that implements addition of comments, change of workflow, and sending back of documents at the time of stamping.
The conventional technique, however, fails to control processing to data based on an image added to the data.